1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drill bits used to form bores and apertures through stock material. This particular drill mechanism is used to form rectangular four sided bores through a piece of material, usually wood, particle board or Fiberglass. Such a device eliminates the necessity of having to cut each individual side with a jigsaw after first drilling a round bore through the material. Such an inefficient method is time consuming and involves a multitude of different tools, including the drill bit, the drill press, the jigsaw and mounts for placing the stock material on for each individual step of the process. The present invention allows the sqaure hole to be formed with one step and using one cutting device only.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices disclose tools for manufacturing holes and bores having for straight sides. A list and description of these prior devices follows below.
U.S. Pat. No. 297,013 issued to Rothschild describes a square hole cutter having a central shaft that derives the four rotating cutters. The cutters are constructed from two pieces that screw together. The gearing is disposed completely beneath the frame, which makes it difficult to disassemble easily.
The U.S. Pat. No. 518,262 issued to Meggenhofen et al. discloses an early drill for making square holes. It makes use of four separate milling cutters that are driven by a single rotating shaft. This device is very awkward in the way that it is constructed in that the gearing on the main shaft is not easily disengaged. The shaft is housed within a tube as is the gearing which engages the four cutters. It would be difficult to replace the gearing should some of the teeth wear down or break off.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,499,561 and 1,669,423 issued to Stefanich and Schmidgall respectively discloses drills with arbors that have four cutters mounted upon them to produce square holes when a main shaft rotates and advances into the stock material. The individual cutters come in two pieces, making these devices that much more difficult and time consuming to assemble.
All of these prior art devices are rather large with a great deal to open space between components which can make them clumsy to handle. They are also not easy to assemble and disassemble on the spot due to the way in which the components are fitted together. The applicant's new square hole cutter provides a compact, easily disassembled square hole cutter that is easier to use than the previously patented square hole cutters discussed above.